In recent years, radio terminals compatible with both wireless wide area network (WWAN) communication and wireless local area network (WLAN) communication have been becoming widespread. In order to provide high-speed and large-capacity communication services to such radio terminals, technology for enhancing interworking between the WWAN and the WLAN is being studied.